Pulse oximetry has become a standard of care in clinical practice. It provides a continuous non-invasive readout of critically important information about the patient's pulse rate and SpO2.
In pulse oximetry, red and infrared light is passed through the tissue and is picked up by a light detector. The cardiac pulse rate is derived from a pulsatile light signal that is caused by the pulsating arterial blood volume. A measurement of oxygenation is made based on the ratio of pulse amplitudes at red and infrared signals, based on the difference in color between oxygen-bound hemoglobin and oxygen-unbound hemoglobin.
Typically, pulse oximeters are attached to the human body with various clip mechanisms. In one example, a “compression-handle mechanism” or “clothespin mechanism” is used, in which the pulse oximeter consists of a spring or flexible material under tension. The user opens the clip mechanism by compressing a handle (e.g., like a clothes peg), positioning the sensor on the patient, and releasing the compression force on the handle. Compression-handle mechanisms can be used on a target location of a patient (e.g. a finger, an ear lobe, an alar wing, and the like). The compression handles, however, can be heavy and bulky. As a result, such compression-handle mechanisms are restricted to larger body parts (e.g., fingers, ears, and the like) and cannot be used on smaller body parts (e.g., an alar wing and the like).
In another example, the clip mechanism can include an adhesive-wrap mechanism, where an adhesive sensor is wrapped onto a target tissue and fixated with an extra adhesive or a hook-and-loop fastener. Adhesive-wrap mechanisms can be used on a target location of a patient (e.g. a finger, a forehead, and the like).
In a further example, a clip mechanism with a flexible structure that deforms when attached to a target tissue. The flexible structure does not use a compression handle. Flexible structures can be used on a target location of a patient (e.g., an ear concha, a finger, and the like).
Other designs include a compression handle mechanism in which a removable compression handle is used to apply the pulse oximeter to a target location, and then the applicator is removed. To later remove the pulse oximeter from the patient, the applicator is reattached before the sensor can be removed.
The following provides new and improved methods and systems which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.